Family Issues
by Elliona1
Summary: Claudius is jealous of his brother and so he will go to any lengths to get what he has. What can Hamlet do to get his little brother back? All he can do is try. This is based in the 21st Centuray.


**Disclaimer- Really do I need to add this. As you can tell I am not Shakespeare.**

**Did this for my English class hope those that read enjoy!**

* * *

Claudius was fed up with how everyone treated him compared to Hamlet. Nothing will change…

_They'll just keep on treating you like the dirt under their feet if you never take action. Be better, stronger, smarter, faster then your brother and you shall be the king in their eyes._

And so Claudius did. He took up a workout program that a football player would cringe at. Studied each day for his classes, getting each class's grade to be a ninety or better. But still no one would look his way.

He had noticed a few weeks back about how his brother was going overboard by skipping meals, overworking both his mind and body. Yet, his brother did nothing but keep up these ludicrous acts in an attempt to do what…Hamlet didn't know. So he went to his brothers room and went inside, "Claudius this nonsense you've been doing, it's killing you!"

"Leave" Claudius said without even looking up from his books.

"Claudius, listen to me. I'm trying to help you. You need to eat and sleep." Hamlet knew his words were lost on deaf ears, but he had to do something. His parents wouldn't even bat an eyelash at his younger brother. So he had to somehow slap some sense into the boy. If he couldn't then his dear younger brother might be lost forever.

"I said leave!" Claudius slammed his hands down onto his desk. Why was his brother so instant on disturbing him over something that is not broken, hurt or even damaged. It was getting on his everlasting nerves.

"No, I'm not going to watch my brother slowly kill himself!" Hamlet was agitated with his brother now. Couldn't he see what he was doing to himself. The person before him was only the shell of what his brother used to be. It was his duty as the older brother to bring back his little brother.

"I don't care as long as it means being something much greater then the king which stands before me. Now leave my room!" Claudius finally looked up to glare at Hamlet.

Hamlet looked into those void eyes and thought Claudius' words. "Do you really think I'm some sort of King? You need to get a pair of glasses. All I am is a person trying to live and protect that which I hold dear to me. I do what is possible and that is only my best." He paused, "The only 'king' I can be is the one that rules over his own life."

Claudius was taken back from what his brother had said. But in the end he only laughed at his brothers attempts. "You think I'll believe you. The person that I've been in the shadow since day one. When our parents are actually around all they ever do is compare me to you. I'm sick of it…Oh look Hamlet has the best grades of his class…Oh look Hamlet has taken first place in that contest…Oh look this…Oh look that. I might as just fall dead in front of our parents maybe then I'll get some recognition."

Hamlet took a step back he couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Was this really how his brother felt? He had to be the worst brother ever to have let this happen to Claudius and he need to fix it. His brother was to stubborn for normal means, maybe he should talk to someone about his brother's insecurities before continuing on. But he just couldn't, he had to tell his idiotic brother how he felt.

"Claudius, you should never listen to those that don't understand you. You are not me and I am not you so our capabilities are as different as night and day. But just because we are different doesn't mean I look at you any differently. I am and always shall be your big brother. So please don't overwork yourself into being something you aren't."

Claudius looked at his brother and without any hesitation he pushed his brother out of his room slamming the door shut. But as soon as the door closed a small smirk escaped.

"I took the wrong actions. But I would still rather be king then a shadow. Brother your days are now numbered."

* * *

**How'd you like it good, bad, alright…?**


End file.
